


Burning Bright

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella still sits by the fire, but not always alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt - first full sentence on random book page: “I should have known I would find you here.” ( _Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade_ , by M. Stackpole, D. Johnson, G. Hall & G. Martin)

“I should have known I would find you here.”

Ella looked up sharply, nearly falling off her low stool in surprise, even as she recognized the person who stepped into the light of the last burning embers. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The prince was still wearing his nightshirt, hastily tucked into a pair of breeches, and like her, his feet were bare. He smiled, and moved to sit on the wide flagstone hearth. “Your absence woke me. Barely married a month, and already I can’t bear to be without you.”

“Flatterer,” she said, smiling back, then she paused, glancing at the embers again. “I could not sleep. But please don’t let me keep you from yours.”

Her husband shook his head, reaching out to catch her hand. “Can I help?”

Ella paused again, running her thumb gently over his skin. “Why did you think I would be here?”

“I do listen, you know,” the prince replied. “When you weren’t in bed, weren’t beside the fire in our room, I thought you might come here.” He raised their clasped hands to press a feather-light kiss to her knuckles. “When the sun’s up, I will show you the wide windowsill overlooking my mother’s garden where I go to think.”

“I would like to see it,” she said. “I think perhaps, I could sleep now, with that to look forward to.”

Her husband rose, drawing her up with him. “Wonderful.”

THE END


End file.
